La plus belle mort
by tookuni
Summary: Contact au milieu de l'abandon total. Etreinte combative dans un paysage dévasté. Tous les deux comme un seul et même être, fusionnant leurs pensées, opposant leurs regards. Naruto, Sasuke,   La plus belle fin, c'est de mourir de ta main  .


**Titre** : La plus belle mort

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Genre** : Général, action, presque death-fic, oneshot, SasuNaru

**Résumé** : Contact au milieu de l'abandon total. Etreinte combative dans un paysage dévasté. Tous les deux comme un seul et même être, fusionnant leurs pensées, opposant leurs regards. Naruto, Sasuke… « La plus belle fin, c'est de mourir de ta main ».

**Chanson** **inspiratrice** : Friend or Foe, Tatu

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient

**Dédicace** : Pour Naruto, Sasuke et le Lien qu'ils entretiennent plus ou moins malgré eux

**Note** : J'ai voulu quelque chose qui fasse mal de splendeur, Friend or Foe à écouter pour comprendre… Et si vous aimez, Lordi, Hate at First Sight.

_La plus belle mort_

Par où commencer ? diraient certains. Comment cela pourra-t-il se terminer ? demanderont d'autres. Mais leur histoire n'a rien à voir avec un début et une fin. Leur histoire est un tout incroyable, un entremêlement de sentiments, d'événements, de passé, de présent et de futur. Ceux qui savent à quel point ils ont souffert peuvent comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent.

Ils sont encore en train de se battre, tous les deux, fusionnant leurs peurs, leur vie. Il est étrange de voir comment tous les deux sont capables de mourir d'un combat avec l'autre. Il est encore plus douloureux de se dire que pour eux, c'est la plus belle façon de mourir et qu'ils en seraient entièrement satisfaits.

Ces combats sans fin sont les leurs, ceux où ils oublient tout pour ne se consacrer qu'à l'autre, qu'à eux mêmes, même, au delà de toute existence. Ils se tiennent fiers tous les deux, si puissants dans le monde dévasté par leurs frustrations respectives.

Le décor est bien différent de la vallée de la fin. Ils sont loin, au milieu d'îlots, au milieu de nulle part, il fait un temps splendide et le soleil brûle la peau pâle de l'un tandis que celle de l'autre semble s'en gorger. Le vent souffle un peu et agite les mèches brunes et blondes.

Ils s'affrontent du regard, ils se comprennent et s'oublient.

L'un lance son poing, l'autre esquive facilement et envoie un coup de pied qui frappe l'eau de plein fouet. Il y a une explosion de rage au milieu des deux, l'eau tourbillonne, une lumière bleue s'étend, une lumière plus jaune s'éveille comme pour y répondre. Ils sont dans un état d'abandon total, ils sont tant attachés l'un à l'autre qu'ils ont compris tous les deux, à présent, que leurs destinées étaient liées.

C'est ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissent, depuis qu'ils sont nés. Leurs familles, leurs amis, le monde entier en a pris conscience et c'est pour cela qu'il plie sous leur éternel combat.

Ils sont ennemis à vie mais ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de vouloir se retrouver, pour se battre, pour s'abandonner à l'autre dans cette danse incroyable, pour que jamais ils ne puissent s'arrêter.

Douleur mise en commun, force associée dressée l'une contre l'autre, c'est un besoin vital, quelque chose que seuls les grands combattants pourront comprendre. Tous les deux, si beaux, si grands dans leur bataille désespérée, se sentent alors vivants.

L'attirance à l'autre s'exerce toujours, les techniques s'enchainent avec la magnificence du lieu, ils détruisent tout, eux mêmes en premier, parce que c'est la seule façon qu'ils ont de s'exprimer à l'autre. Ils envoient leurs poings pour faire sentir leur mal, ils le partagent intérieurement et la guerre est leur seul moyen de le signifier.

Le brun atteint la joue du blond de son poing.

Contact.

Le blond vole s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin mais contre attaque si vite que l'autre s'étale sur un banc de sable, au milieu de l'eau, le corps du premier le maintenant fermement au sol.

Le blond triomphe comme s'il avait déjà gagné mais l'un comme l'autre savent que ce n'est qu'une petite pause dans leur guerre éternelle.

Sasuke souffle rageusement, Naruto est trop lourd pour lui, il étouffe un peu. Le blond reprend sa respiration également et s'écroule sur lui. Contact. Le deuxième.

Corps contre corps, comme deux lions mourants qui se félicitent de leur combat et se regardent droit dans les yeux pour conférer à l'autre un peu de fierté.

Naruto s'accroche au col blanc. Cette désagréable chaleur reptilienne du corps de Sasuke doit être l'une des rares choses qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer tout en la détestant. Sasuke profite de cet instant de répit puis se relève en donnant un coup de tête au blond. L'autre tombe en arrière, le brun veut le frapper au ventre de son pied lorsqu'il décide qu'un coup de poing en pleine face sera mieux.

La situation était inversée, tant d'années auparavant. C'est un fait exprès, un symbole. Sasuke adore les symboles. Naruto riposte et d'un coup de pied envoie Sasuke sur une autre dune de sable. Sasuke est sonné par la puissance du blond qui se rapproche en vacillant, encore étourdit de l'attaque précédente.

Du sang coule de leurs lèvres, Sasuke vient de compter trois côtes cassées et il sait que Naruto a le flanc gauche en sang à cause de la Kusanagi, qui a depuis sombré dans la mer. Mais Naruto tient bon. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de blessure allait l'arrêter. Il faudrait qu'il soit mort pour cesser d'avancer.

Le blond arrive à sa hauteur et tombe à genoux devant le visage blêmi par le sang de l'Uchiha. Leurs yeux se croisent, se comprennent. Sasuke aime les symboles, il est étrange que Naruto penche sa tête ainsi au dessus de la sienne alors qu'il était inconscient lorsque lui même l'avait fait.

Mais peut-être Naruto n'était il pas encore totalement évanoui à ce moment là, ou a t-il perçu, dans son subconscient, l'appel à l'aide de Sasuke et sa façon de lui dire qu'il y arriverait tout seul cette fois-ci.

Mais Sasuke n'y est pas arrivé tout seul, Sasuke est certes devenu plus fort, mais Naruto a autant de volonté et il s'avance à présent dangereusement de sorte que leurs nez se frôlent.

La douleur dans leurs yeux, le bras que Sasuke tente de lever pour repousser l'autre, rien de va plus, tout s'enchaine, Naruto perd le contrôle et frôle les lèvres du brun.

C'est la guerre, c'est une autre forme de guerre que Sasuke ne voudrait pas croire possible. Naruto non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais leur état d'épuisement, après cette course poursuite dont ils n'ont pas même compté les jours, après ce combat qui dure depuis trois levers de soleils, est tel qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix s'ils veulent continuer à sentir l'autre et à se battre.

Des défis des yeux après tous les coups qui ont plu, ils se sont plus épuisés tous seuls qu'avec les assauts de l'autre. Au fond, c'est certainement ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, partageant de nouveau ce sentiment de perdition totale dans leur éternel combat.

Cette sensation n'est disponible qu'aux grands guerriers et pour l'atteindre il faut avoir souffert autant qu'ils l'ont fait. La façon dont ils partagent leurs sentiments est unique, c'est comme s'ils étaient immortels, comme si, à tout jamais, ils étaient condamnés à se battre pour se prouver mutuellement leur existence.

Ce serait tellement beau s'ils devaient ne jamais s'arrêter. Cette impression unique qui donne envie de pleurer tant l'aura qu'ils dégagent est forte et prenante. Ces expressions qu'ils n'adressent qu'à l'autre. Naruto embrasse Sasuke comme un défi. Naruto l'embrasse parce qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin d'être trop proches. Sasuke répond parce qu'il veut continuer de se battre contre lui.

Les langues se font la guerre parce qu'ils ont besoin de se toucher et de s'abandonner à l'autre, quel que soit le moyen.

La personne la plus précieuse aux yeux de l'autre ne l'est pas parce qu'ils l'aiment, mais bien parce qu'ils la détestent et que c'est ce sentiment qui les rend si puissants, si vivants, si uniques. Ce sont ces impressions complexes envers l'autre qui créent ce qu'ils sont et le tout qu'ils constituent au milieu du banc de sable.

Autour d'eux, les quelques îlots sont détruits, en eux, les cœurs ne sont que des terres sanglantes où quelques drapeaux fanés de vertu flottent encore, calcinés par les combats et les blessures. Des morts, du feu, et cette passion de ne vivre que pour avoir l'autre à sa portée.

Naruto. Sasuke. Juste deux êtres ayant trop souffert pour pouvoir aimer simplement. L'un est déjà mort deux fois, l'autre porte en lui le poids d'un village détruit. Ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils seront, ne dépend plus de chacun d'eux mais des deux ensembles.

Naruto n'existe pas sans Sasuke. Sasuke ne peut exister sans Naruto. Ils sont indissociables, ils ne sont plus rien sans l'autre parce qu'ils ont partagé trop de choses et qu'ils se complètent.

Les ressentiments de l'un coulent en l'autre et son sourire les vainc pour former l'équilibre parfait entre ces deux êtres trop forts pour qu'ils puissent avoir d'autre pied à terre que leur égal.

Ils rayonnent dans la chaleur qui les enveloppe, ils dégagent cette aura combative incroyable qui prend aux tripes et qui est si belle que l'on voudrait s'y noyer.

Sasuke a retrouvé sa capacité de mouvement et donne un coup de poing à Naruto. Naruto répond en attrapant le haut de kimono de Sasuke pour continuer le contact qu'il a testé auparavant.

Sasuke rallume son Sharingan et déchiquète le torse du blond d'un kunai, faisant saigner d'innombrables griffures de sa lame. Sasuke prend peur soudain. Pas parce que Naruto dégage tant de chakra que c'en est oppressant.

Sasuke prend peur. Parce que Naruto pleure.

Les yeux rouges se voilent aussi tout à coup. Il vient de comprendre ce qu'a réalisé Naruto.

Ils sont là, tous les deux, au milieu de nulle part, perdus dans leurs propres abysses, ils n'ont pas d'autre objectif ou de rêve, ils se sont abandonnés à leur guerre et ne vivent que pour l'autre. Enfin, à nouveau.

Alors les yeux rouges s'ouvrent en grand tandis que Naruto se met à rire.

Personne n'a jamais vu Naruto pleurer de joie. Personne n'a jamais pensé à quel point il devait être blessant de le regarder alors, parce que Naruto ne ferait cela que pour Sasuke. Parce que cela signifierait la fin de leurs quêtes respectives, la fin, et le commencement de leur fusion passionnée.

Sasuke se sent vidé de ses forces. Sasuke regarde Naruto pleurer et c'est certainement la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il ait jamais pu voir et ressentir. Naruto rit et ses larmes coulent sur son visage.

Naruto pleure. Parce qu'enfin, ils se sont retrouvés.

Sasuke tombe à genoux sous le choc. Naruto se rapproche de lui doucement, titubant encore, le sang de ses plaies déjà refermées séchant rapidement sous la chaleur ambiante.

Naruto s'accroupi devant lui, Naruto le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus qui semblent contenir à la fois toute la tristesse et tout le soleil du monde. Sasuke baisse la tête. Il ne peut pas supporter un tel éclat.

Naruto hésite un instant en perdant son équilibre mais se rattrape, serrant Sasuke dans ses bras.

Sasuke est sa seule attache, Sasuke est la seule personne qui pourrait le faire continuer à vivre. Sasuke pleure sur son épaule, s'accroche à lui. Naruto le sait : le brun ne fait que partager sa douleur avec lui et lui signifier tout ce qu'il ne pourra jamais dire. Naruto le comprend, Naruto le vit lui aussi.

Le blond relève la tête du brun. C'est un étrange accord qui est fait dans leurs cœurs ravagés à travers leurs regards. Ils vivront ensembles, mourront ensembles, et avec un peu de chance, ils auront droit à la mort la plus belle qui soit, transpercés par le bras de leur autre.

Le blond embrasse de nouveau le brun et le hurlement d'amour rageur en eux s'étend sur la mer comme s'ils l'avaient exprimé à haute voix. Les lèvres descendent sur la nuque pâle, les deux têtes se heurtent et ne bougent plus, chaque front sur une épaule, chaque cœur battant sur l'autre, chaque chaleur s'offrant à sa semblable, chaque étreinte rendue à sa rivale.

_Si seulement_, murmure le vent portant leurs pensées dans tous les mondes, _si seulement_, hurlent leurs âmes comme une prière a un dieu en lequel ils ne croient pas.

_Si seulement nous pouvions mourir comme cela._

Fin

*L'auteur est parti se cacher pour déprimer*

Avis ?

Edit : Voici quelques années que cet OS traîne dans les dossiers. Il était temps d'en faire quelque chose =)


End file.
